the People We Love 2
by Rea1
Summary: this is a sequel to 'The People We Love'. When a mistake is mage who will the pod squad handel it? M/M with a little M/L , take place after "departure". please r/r.


Title: The People We Love

Author: Rea

Email: [secretagent_008@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so please don't sue me! 

Author's note: sorry I left it at a cliff-hanger I just wanted to see if it was liked. I'll try and make this one longer, hope you like it.

The People We Love

Part 1:

"What the hell is going on? Your leaving?" Isabel asked .

He can't leave! If I have to stay in this shit-hole of a town, then so do they. I can't believe what a hypocrite he's being. Okay calm down, Micheal can explain.

Micheal looked like a deer caught in the head light's, and Max had a cold expression on his face. The three of them stood in the Evan's hallway waiting for someone to talk.

"So''?

"Is mom still here Iz?" Max asked.

" No. . . what's going on?" she looked at Max and Micheal.

Micheal walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his face and opened his mouth like he was going to speak but no word's came out. Max sat down on the chair across from the couch and Isabel sat down next to Micheal. Isabel noticed how tried he looked just then, she looked into his eye's and it was like all his emotion's were out for anyone to see. This was a first for Micheal. In the past Micheal always had this wall up, like if he let someone know what he was feeling he'd loose, like it was a game. Isabel knew what that was like but she always let Max and Micheal see her emotion's, they were her life. 

"Micheal's leaving. He's gonna disappear for awhile, right Micheal?" When Max was talking he looked at Micheal the whole time, anger in his eye's.

"What?!, what the hell is going on?!! Do we all have to leave?" Isabel was getting frantic now.

Micheal put his hand through his hair and looked at Max.

"What's your problem?, I came to talk to you as a friend, and now your blowing up at me? Your such a hypocrite!" now Micheal was yelling. At this point they both forgot that Isabel was even in the room.

"No, I didn't have a problem till you decided to leave Maria-"

"I'm not gonna leave her. . .I just, I can't deal with this, I can't be a father look at me I can barely pay my bill's!" Micheal looked like he was about to cry.

"oh my god. . ." Isabel said as she got up and backed away from Max and Micheal.

********************

Maria was sitting on her bed looking at a photo album she put together before Alex died. She turned the paged and there was a picture of her kissing a very annoyed looking Micheal no the cheek. And one of her , Alex and Liz putting bunny ear on each other from seventh grade. A tear fell down her face she wished Alex was here, he would've said all the right thing's to make the tear's stop coming. Then she looked at a picture of her and Liz. It's not like she couldn't call Liz, it still wasn't too late to fill her in. But it would still just be a phone call, ever since Liz went to collage they didn't talk much. Calling her now would be a shoe- in that something was wrong. She closed the book, and looked and her alarm clock, it was 8:00, she had to leave now if she wanted to make her shift. 

She got all her stuff together and hopped in the jetta. God I hope his not there, she thought, I really don't want to deal with this right now. Even though she knew that wasn't true, all she really wanted was for Micheal to come to her window and make everything all better. 

Sure enough , the alien trio was at there usual spot . The place was pretty empty, there was a couple at a table in the middle of the restaurant , a man in his twenty's about two booth's down from Micheal, Max and Isabel. When she walked in Max and Isabel looked her right in the eye, then they looked her head to toe. They knew, he told them. She went in the back to change and when she turned around she found Isabel followed her.

"did you need something?, cause my shift doesn't start for 5 minute's." Maria said acting like she had no idea why Isabel looked so pissed .

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" Isabel said, letting all her fury show.

"Get the hell away from me I don't need this". Maria kept her voice calm and cool, even though she felt like she was going to break down and cry. She didn't take her gaze away from Isabel, she wanted the upper hand if it was going to kill her.

"Fine, but you're going to need our help, and when you do you better hope to god were here." with that she turned around and walked away. 

Maria finished getting dressed and walk out of the back room, when she got there Micheal, Max and Isabel were gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was, it was Mr. Parker.

"Maria you don't look so good why don't you take the night off?" he looked down at her with concern

"I, *sigh* alright, thank you Mr. Parker".

As Maria left the Crash Down she put her hand's on her stomach , and remembered something her father told her before he left. 'There is only one thing I know for certain Maria, no matter what has or will happened, the people we love will always have a way of finding us in the end'. He said that to her the night he left and she'd never forget it. She just hoped it would be true for her.

********************

This is going to be an on going series, but it will end eventually( just not today). 

Please r/r. I'm always open to idea's! 

   [1]: mailto:secretagent_008@hotmail.com



End file.
